Danger goes around
by Bookie2797
Summary: The City of LA is not safe anymore. The BAU Team goes to LA to investigate. Two Team members are fighting off the attraction to one another while facing down a cold-blooded killer. Are they going to finally figure out what they mean to each other and will they live to explore it.
1. Introducing Character

**I new here so just reviews will help my muse. This is not my character, there are Criminal minds.**

It was a dark night and the streets were quiet. A girl walks down the street with her hood up, smoking a cigarette. She is listening to music and dance to the beat. She arrives at a bar.

"Get me 3 fingers", says the girl. The bartender just looks at her.

"ID" says the bartender.

The girl pulls out her wallet and shows the bartender her ID.

Bartender looks at it and nods. The girl put the wallet back in her purse and waits for the drinks.

* * *

Later that night, the girl is drunk and attempting to walk back home. She stumbling across something and falls down. Laughing about the situation she gets back up and continue. She too drunk to notice a person standing a few feet away from her.

The person starts toward her in a fast-approaching way. She doesn't even see the person before she utter her last drunken breath.

SSA Jennifer Jareau and SSA Emily Prentiss were walking into the bullpen laughing about what the other said.

"...And the dude said that you" Said JJ

"Yes and I told him to get lost before i slap him" Said Emily

They both burst out into laughter once again. The bullpen just stares at them.

Trying to get their laughing under control they both took deep breaths. They both notice that they were standing too close and jump apart like a moth on an electric post. Blushing, they continue their way to their respective desks.

All people in the bullpen just looks at each other and shakes their heads.

* * *

In her office, Agent Jennifer Jareua or JJ sat there blushing. "I really need to get this under control" she thought. She been having the feelings for the older woman from the moment she laid eyes on her. She remember if it was just yesterday.

_She walks into Hotch Office to explain the new case to him. Seeing that she is interrupting she try to back out unnoticed. Hotch notice her. "JJ, do you need something?" _

_"Yes sir, but i can wait after you get done". JJ said._

_"No, it alright, i was just about to ring you." Hotch said back _

_"Okay, well the reasons I here is that we have a case in New york. Dead woman from the ages of 25-38 is being killed in a violent way. I talk to the Detective on the case and they want us to fly down for our help."_

_"Okay Wheels up in an hour, but first i need you to go over procedure with the new Agent." said Hotch authority._

_"Uh, new Agent?"JJ says questionably._

_"Yes new Agent, I am Agent Emily Prentiss and i just been hired to work for you." Said a dark figure in the chair._

_Emily stands up and JJ can't help but stare. She is beautiful with long dark hair and big brown eyes. She breathless. "Hell, if all new agents are as beautiful as this one, i wouldn't mind giving them a tour." She thought._

_"Uh, Ma's" Said Emily, looking worry and a bit breathless too._

_"Oh yeah right, uh Agent Prentiss, come this way and I help you out" JJ said flustered._

_Both women are leaving Hotch office, both wondering about the other while Hotch look amused by the situation._

Back to the present, JJ wonders what Emily is thinking now. She starts to get back to work.

* * *

While JJ is in her office, Agent Emily Prentiss goes to her desk to get to work too.

Agent Derek Morgan walks in the bullpen with Agent Spencer Reid discussing about the finer points about Football. Reid is not getting it and Morgan is trying to explain it.

"Reid, the key to football is to get the ball to the other side of the field."

"Yes, but why don't you just throw it and see if its hit the yellow looking thingy."

Groaning, Derek looks over at his co-worker. She hunch over looking at some papers. "Emily, can you help explaining Football to the kid."

"Big boys try to tacking each other for a ball, there."

Trying to change topic Morgan ask Emily "Why you look so flustered?"

Blushing once again "It too hot in here"

"Surrrrrrrrre, and this have nothing to do with a blond looking person, does it?" Says Derek, smugly smile

"Garcia would not like if i was thinking about her like that" Emily says back, smirking

"Not her, the other one" Morgan said amused by the avoiding tactics.

Emily just blushes again and go back to work.

* * *

JJ sits in her office, talking to Detective about a case. "Yes sir, i have my team look over as soon as i get off..., No sir, that decisions is up to the team, thank you sir."

Hanging up the phone, JJ starts to get all the paper for the new case.

Going out to the bullpen, she said, "Team, Conference room in 5" Looking serious and a little green in the face.

All the other team member starts getting their stuff ready in heads to the Conference room.

Upon enter they run into Technical Analysis Penelope Garcia. "Hello,my little crime stopper"she saids, brightly

Hotch shakes his head and heads in.

**So I busy next week but i tried to squeeze in a chapter or 2. Like i said Reviews help. Let me know if you want me to continue this.**


	2. Case Time

**Absolutely no muse today, but i got free time for you people so i hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer Once again if the Criminal Minds were mine the episode now wouldn't bore me to death but they belong to the I don't know so cool**

**By the way if you could help me on my disclaimer message me or whatever.**

In the conference room, they are all sitting down. JJ moves to the front of the room and start explaining.

"In three weeks, 16 young woman have die from multiple wounds to the body. They were torture, starve, and rape for at least two to three days. The LAPD has gone over it and can't find an answer and they calls us."

Waiting for them to process it, she starts again, "Normally after the 4 body the should call for help but they wanted it under wraps. That lasted for about 3 days and word got out so it had cause a lot of panic and other killings. 36 other people are getting caught doing bad stuff and the people are assume the worst and riot breaks out. 36 people are dead or in the hospital for treatment."

The team member looks ups from the files as she stops talking and are looking a bit disgusted of what they are looking at.

Hotch stands, "Wheel ups in 20, we discuss it on the plane"

They all move to collect their to-go bags.

Emily stops what she doing in looks up toward JJ office. Looking through the window, JJ is pinching the bridge of her nose and losing her eyes. She heads up to the office.

"You okay?" Emily asks worrying.

"Yes, just a headache" She lied.

Emily just looks at her with an eyebrow cock in the air.

Knowing that she can't lied to her she said" okay fine, I had a massive headache and I am dizzy a little and maybe seeing a unicorn now." she smile a little.

" Okay what about you lay down on the plane and sleep, see if it wears off." Emily said lowered her eyebrow.

"But I fine and I can do my work just fine a..." she stumble a little

Emily reach forward and catch her. JJ straighten up and says " yeah I take a nap." Happy that she agree Emily helps her to the plane.

"Oh yeah and JJ, if you seeing a unicorn then you need to stop drinking so much coffee" Emily says with a smile.

Once again they are touching.

**So that all I got for today but I try to see if I could find my muse and sit down and type. So have any one guess who are the attract and attracted.**

**For much later purpose, La I not my best subject but it not my worst.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, me again, muse stop by and said hi. LOLZ**

**Anyways on with the story...**

On the plane, JJ grabs a blanket and lays down on the couch. Emily crouch downs to whisper to her.

"Just rest up and I get you up in a little while" Emily says warmly.

JJ just yawns and closes her eyes.

Getting up to find her a seat she is stop by an arm holding her hand. She looks toward her hand and see that JJ has a hold onto to break free, she tugs. JJ tighten her grip and pulls. Emily ends up on top of JJ.

Blushing, Emily once again try to get up from her friend. JJ just hangs on tighter.

This is the way the team found them moments later

"Emily, I didn't know you where sleeping with her" Morgan said in a serious way.

Morgan turns his back to her. Emily starts to whisper to JJ. JJ stirs and relaxes her embrace of the older woman. Emily finally gets up and said to Morgan " I not sleeping with her she just jus..."

Morgan turns back toward her and burst out laughing.

With an annoyed face she sits in her seat. Still laughing Morgan joins her. " Come on Prentiss you know I just playing."

Still annoyed with him but feeling a little amused she said back "No I don't know I too busy sleeping with somebody" Letting out a smile to show that she is playing.

They both just end up laughing.

The rest of the team just enjoy the moment before the case starts.

* * *

15 mins. before they land, Hotch wakes up JJ to go over the case once again.

"So what do we know about the victims?" Hotch says.

"We know that victims #1 named was Heather Gough and she graduated from LA college with a doctor degree. Victims #2,8,6 all graduated from Yale with business degrees. Victims #2 was starting her own cooking business. The rest of the victims were going after criminal justice degrees." Reid says, remember their bio.

"Okay, we know that the unsub is going after women who are independent and hard-working". Rossi said thoughtfully.

"And he knows the area which means he local". Morgan said.

"The locals at the precinct says that he goes in quietly and no one notice that the victims are missing until the don't show up for a meeting or something." JJ adds to it having just woken up.

"The unsub is going after women more quickly so suspect another victim later this evening" Emily says.

"Okay knowing that, as soon as we hit the ground, JJ go to the precinct and release a statement telling the citizens not to panic, Morgan and Emily, go the morgue and check with the medical examiner about the deaths. Rossi, you and Reid go to the crime scenes." Hotch says.

They all nods their heads. Morgan phone rings. Putting it on speakerphone, he says "Babygirl, what do you got?"

"It's what I don't got, which is you." Garcia says flirtatious.

"Garcia" Hotch says.

"Yes sir, anyways, the victims all visit one bar before there are missing. How i know this is that it shows in the credit of each of them. Bar is called Duiles.

"Okay, change of plans Morgan and I will go to the Morgue while after releasing the press statement JJ and Emily will be going undercover for the Bar."

"With no protection" Emily says looking at JJ and meeting blues eyes.

"I just want you to recon, but don't identify yourself as Agents unless it an emergency" Hotch says catching the look.

"Yes sir" Both says.

"Okay relax before we land" Hotch said.

* * *

Emily and JJ both seats themselves on the couch observing each other closely.

Emily noticed that JJ still looks a little pale and sleepy.

"Hey why don't you see if you can get a little nap before touchdown" Emily says, looking at her eyes.

"What you don't think I look good for the cameras" JJ says looking up.

Her breath catches when she sees Emily eyes. Completely down of walls, she see a variety of emotions. Concern, want, and something she couldn't place.

"JJ you look beautiful but also like you haven't slept in a week." Emily said warmly.

"Okay I take a nap if you do" JJ challenge and thinking about the emotion she witness.

Emily demonstrates a deep yawn and a stretch of the arm.

"Okay I think I will." Emily said while getting up.

"Stay" JJ looks vulnerable all the sudden.

Emily nods.

Cuddling, they both falls asleep.

This is how the team founds them 10 mins later.

"WAKE UP" Morgan shout.

They both end up in the floor.

**Okay its 7:10 and for all you who thinks that to early to sleep, well try juggle soccer, school and the main one girlfriend at once.**

**Remember Reviews are what keep me going. see ya**


	4. Chapter 4

In the car ride to the bar, Emily looks at JJ.

"Are you feeling any better?," Emily says.

"Yeah, the nap on the plane did the trick." JJ yawnning as she said it.

"Look like you need another one" Emily smiles.

"Nah, I be fine." JJ responds smirking.

"And what are you smirking about" Emily says still smile.

"You know, sleeping with you was the best sleep I ever had." JJ blushes when she realize what she sounds like.

"Really now, It was the best sleep I got too" winking at JJ.

JJ just get the file and start reading.

Emily looks at her and turn back to the road thinking, _Messing with her is so much fun._

Arriving at the bar, they both got their sidearm and put it in their ankle straps.

Nodding once to each other, they entering the bar.

Walking in the a shock of what they find.

Profiling they scene the notice that it was a gay bar.

**Now who who expected that. Sorry for the delay, but I notice that I got short attentions span so short chapters is probably the only way i can keep up.**

**Reviews are like cookies. I LOVE THEM.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, since of the delay i thought i give you guys more**

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.**

Looking around they see so guys together and ladies dancing. So are making out and other looks like they need to get a room.

Figuring she needed to get into the role, Emily grabs JJ and whisper in her ear.

"We need to get into character." Emily blows hot breath into JJ ear.

JJ shiver but nods.

Leading her to the bar she tells the bartender to give her a glass of scotch.

Taking small sips to cool her down, she looks at Emily.

"Ok, wasn't expected this but it the job right" JJ look at Emily.

Feeling hurt but understanding Emily says, "Yeah just the job."

When there eyes meet, the tempurature in the room seems to heat up.

_Wow, she got beautiful eyes and her hair. Why have i never noticed this about her._ JJ thinks.

_She pretty and her blues eyes are gonna be my kryponite. _Emily muses while staring.

They were broke apart by the bartender asking, "Never seen you two around here."

Always quick to respond, "Yeah we just vacation here for this summer." Emily says.

"And where you guys from?" Bartender asks curiously.

"We from DC" JJ says.

"You guys together or looking to find a good time." Bartender asks looking between the two woman.

"We together" Emily says.

"Sorry forgot to introduce myself, my name is Rick and I am the owner of this bar." The Bartender ,Rick, says.

"So you the owner and the bartender, I quite impress" Emily says thoughtfully.

"Thanks, but I let you gals get on with it."

"Ok Rick" JJ says kindly.

Emily motion to the dance floor and JJ nods. Walking over to it they turn to each other. Emily takes the the first move and put her hands on JJ hips. JJ put her hands on Emily neck. They sway gently to the music. JJ put her head on Emily shoulder and laids it there.

"What you going to do sleep on me now?" Emily says amused.

"Shhhhhh, I enjoying the moment." JJ says in a soft voice.

Emily chuckles and go back to looking around.

Looking at Emily, she thinks about here lips _They look so soft._

Licking her lips, Emily looks back at JJ.

She froze when she saw JJ eyes. As she was leaning in, JJ phone rings.

Pulling apart, JJ walks out of the bar answering her phone.

"Jareau" JJ states a little frustrated.

"Hey JJ, its Hotch, we packing up right now and heading to the hotel. What about you and Emily go to the hotel and rest up and we debrief in the morning."

"Yes sir" JJ says.

Hanging up, she looks at the bar and start taking deep breaths.

_"Okay Jareau, go in there, tell her Hotch tolds us to go to the hotel to rest up and walk her to her door and kiss her. _

Repeating that in her head she starts back to the bar.

Just as she about to go in, she is struck with a object and blacks out.

* * *

Worried that she haven't been out there for a while, Emily walks out the bar. She noticed something on the floor when she is also struck by a object.

* * *

Looking at the figures below him, he smirks. The dark hair woman is cute, but blondie is gorgoreus. Putting them both in his truck with duct tape around the wrists and mouths, he drives off.

Not-knowing two scared pair of eyes are watching the whole thing.

**Okay readers, don't you hate cliff-hangers. I promise to update this by Wednesday. **

**Reviews are cool.**


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, the team get together to go over what the know.

Hotch, being the team leader, noticed that some of his agents are missing but knowing sometimes mornings are a little tough decides to give them are little time.

Looking at his watch 8:00 a.m., "We give them a little more time."

Spencer Reid, the youngest member of the team who has a 187 IQ nods. He is like the younger brother to the team but they always look up to him for information.

David Rossi, famous for being the one of the founders of the BAU and a best-selling author, sits down to think about the case.

Walking in Derek Morgan, the bigger protective brother asks, "Where are JJ and Emily?"

"Late," Hotch says.

Morgan just goes to reading his file.

* * *

JJ is just waking up when she is drench in ice-cold water. Trying to get her breathing under control see taking deep breaths. Reaching up to wipe water in her eyes she noticed that she chained to a wall. Panic sets in and she start to tug on it repeatedly.

What catches her attention is that the kidnapper is about to pour water on Emily.

"No stop" JJ yells but the unsub just ignore her and pours water on Emily.

Emily wakes up gasping for breath.

The unsub stares at JJ for a moment. He seems to decides in his head about something nods his head and leaves.

Looking around, JJ noticed that the are in a well-lighted room. The walls are barred but there a table in the middle of the room.

Walking back in, the insub puts down some water and chicken.

"Eat," he commands and sets down two keys in the middle of the floor. Pulling a gun from his waist, he slowly kick one key to the women. He walks out.

The two women just looks at each other.

* * *

It is now 9:00 and the team is a little worried.

"Morgan, Rossi take a car and go find JJ and Prentiss. Reid, call Garica and get her to track their phones," Hotch says.

Hotch takes out his phone and speed dials JJ than Emily. They both go to voice mail.

Putting up his phone he looks at Reid, while he talks to Garcia.

"Goddness of all thing technical, how may I serve you?" Garcia says brightly.

"Garcia, track down Emily and JJ phones," Reid says quickly worried about his team mates.

"What happened?" Garcia says serious while tapping away.

"They could overslept but we haven't had contact since last night when I told them to go the hotel." Hotch says concern lines appearing on his face.

"Its looked like their phones are off but I try tracking down the SUV they we're using and ... Hotch it still at the bar."

Noticing that Morgan and Rossi are coming in he says, "Okay, we updated you."

"Okay, sir, please find them and get to call me." Garcia says full-out "Mother hen" mode

"I will Garcia," Hotch promise. Hanging up he look up at Morgan and Rossi.

"The reception say JJ and Prentiss didn't check in and we went in their rooms. The bed haven't look like it been slept in." Morgan says.

"We called Garcia and its looks like the car never left the bar," Hotch says.

"Lets go then" Rossi says.

The make sure they have their guns and walks out.

* * *

**Okay guys that all for me. My brain tends to explode when i think so much. Cya**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE COOKIES. I LOVE THEM.**


	7. Chapter 7

The two women are eating their chicken while looking around for exits.

Emily is thinking about the unsub while JJ is thinking if the team knows they're missing yet.

"Did you see his eyes," JJ says while getting up.

"Yeah, they have hatred in them and this meal was just a test to see if we will coöperate," Emily says also getting up.

"Well, we cooperated," JJ says dryly.

Emily smiles. "Now let coöperate together to get us out of here.

Thinking of a plan they both look at each and grin.

* * *

Hotch get out of the SUV, walking over to the SUV that the girls took.

'They never left," said Reid.

"Morgan, look around the bar and see if you can find anything. Reid take the car back to the station and go over everything to get a clue. Rossi you with me to question the bartender and see if he saw anything." Hotch bark out the orders. Running a hand through his hair, he makes some calls.

* * *

Morgan feels that the unsub is close but hiding in plain sight.

He walks around the bar. He was always the protective one, and when his family gets hurt he will stop at nothing to defend them. Emily is his partner, friend, family. He remember when he first met her.

_Going to the gym was always a relaxing time for him. He sometimes wish he could bring a partner in here sometime to show them so of his moves and maybe help him practice some more._

_He walks in with a towel over his shoulder and stops._

_There on his favorite treadmill stands a gorgeous brunette. _

_Trying to play it cool, he get on one of the treadmills next to her and push the button._

_15 mins. later, the mystery brunette gets off and heads to the punching bag._

_Being a helpful guy he said, "Want me to spot for you"_

_Profiling him she nods. She starts punching the bag, hard._

_Shocked at the woman who can throw a punch. Her punches are making even him scared._

_"Scared yet," brunette says._

_Knowing what she trying to do, he just smiles._

_10 minutes later, she stop with the punching. She is breathing hard. Wow, she thought, usually by the second punch, guys makes an excuse to leave._

_Still smiling, Morgan motions to the punching bags._

_Emily gets up and spot for him._

_"Name is Morgan," he says in between punches._

_"Emily," she says._

And the next day she pops up out of nowhere at his work.

_"Everybody, I would like you to meet Emily Prentiss and she be the newest profiler on the Team." JJ introduced._

_Looking at each other, the smile._

_"Morgan" Emily says._

_"Didn't tell me you're a Prentiss." Morgan says joking._

_"And i also say that i not interest in you, I lesbian." Emily shot back._

_Both bursting out in laughter, they hug and did their little handshake._

_"I told you it doesn't matter."_

Since that day, they are like brother and sister having each other back and making jokes.

Now someone had threaten that and he stop at nothing to bring his sister back.


	8. Chapter 8

Walking in the unsub took of his cap. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket with a wife beater under it. Blue jeans and gloves was both cover in blood. Watching the Agents, he made his way to the table in the corner. Picking up a crowbar, he smiles.

Emily doesn't know exactly what he thinking, but she has some idea. Moving in front of JJ, she says, "I am SSA Emily Prentiss of the BAU. Let us go or you will face the consequences."

The unsub make a look like he scared then starts laughing hysteric. He raises the crowbar above his head and crashes it down on Emily shoulder.

In pain, she bit her lip not wanting to give the unsub his satisfaction. Angry at her for not screaming, he swings the crowbar and hit Emily in the same shoulder. Emily whimper.

JJ stays quiet, trying to find a way to get a surprise attack on him. Moving quietly, JJ gets behind the unsub and kicks his knees out from under him.

JJ goes to Emily. "Em, get up, come on,".

Getting up slowly, she moves her shoulder and winces in pain.

"YOU BITCH," Grabbing JJ from behind, he puts his arm around her neck and squeeze.

JJ gasping for breaths, claws at the man. He scream in angers when she scratches his eyes leaving blood behind but he just squeeze harder. Seeing dots in her visions, her struggles gets weaker and her legs give out.

Emily was to busy trying to look for a weapons that she didn't focus on JJ till she hear a someone falling. JJ is lock in a neck-hold and is struggling for breath. The crowbar that was hurting her earlier, lays within inches. She reaches for the crowbar, but stops at the flashes of pain goes through her arm. Toughening it out, she reaches again. Lifting it up, she turns toward her captures and swings.

It hit the unsub head and he knocked out cold. JJ is on the ground not breathing at all.

Emily hears sirens in the distance.

* * *

Rossi walks in the bar and goes toward were the bartender is standing.

"FBI, may I speak with you for a second?" Rossi says, pulling out his badge.

Wide-eye he nods, "Man...dude..agent dude, I haven't done anything wrong."

Noticing that he was panicking, he raises his hand in a relax gesture.

"I just need to asks you a few questions." Rossi says calmly.

"Okay, my name is Rick what can I do for ya?" Rick says trying to calms down.

"Have you seen these two women around?" Holding up a picture of JJ and Emily together in the picture fingers laced together.

"Yeah, I seen them last night and spoken to them." He says.

"What you speak about?" Rossi crosses his arms.

"I ask them some question and they answer them" He says politely.

"Do you know when they left?" Rossi questions.

Rick pales and starts breaths deeply.

"Ye..yeah t..th...the...they we...wer...were." Rick stammered.

"Stop! Takes deep breaths and start at the beginning." Rossi says.

" I we...went out to take the trash and I saw a m..man loading up them in his t...tr..truck. I got part of the license plate but no a..all. It was a Red Ford." he says.

Angry that he didn't report this to the police he says. "Why didn't you report this?"

"I was about to go do that when you guys pull up." He says scared that he might get in trouble.

"Okay, can I have the license plate number."

Writing it down on a piece a paper. He tears it off. Looking the agent in the eyes he says, "Ple...please find them, I never saw love like that. You could be blind and still see it."

Nodding his thanks, Rossi walks out of the bar pulling out his phone.

"This is Garcia" She says typing trying to finds her friends.

"Garcia, I going to give you a description of the vehicle and a half of the license plat. Do you think you can find the truck." He says quickly.

"Rossi the questions is what I can't find, hit me up." Garcia says.

Giving the description, he hangs up and hope that it was enough information to finds his girls.

"Prego ci permette di trovarli e prega di far loro bene,"Rossi prays.

**Reviews are sweet. Thanks for the support on this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is getting pretty intense. I am going to say this, when I started this story, I had no idea how it was going to go. I just going by the chapters but next story will hopefully be more thought out or do you guys like it by the chapter. Well, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Me do not own Criminal Minds, The end.**

The rest of the team gathers around and discuss what their findings are.

"Where the bodies where dumped the a small sector of the map of LA. There were all in the western area. So the unsub may live in a 5 mile radius if this sector." Reid says, pointing on the map and circling the area.

"I talked to the bartender and he saw the girls get abducted. He gave us a license plate and description of the vehicle. I got Garcia tracking down it," Rossi says while checking his phone.

"I look around and found these." Morgan says, putting down JJ and Emily's badge, sidearms, and their phones.

Hotch explained who he called angrily, "I called the girls parents. JJ's parents said that they didn't think that she missing and until she shows up, don't call them." Pausing for a moment to control his temper he continue. "Emily's parents as all of you know they're estranged from her so they told me not call again. Moving on, we all need sleep, so find somewhere to sleep."

He was met with several complaint. They didn't want to rest until the girls were found.

"Sleep will help focus and that what we need focus, so I order you all to find somewhere to sleep now." Hotch said with a final tone.

* * *

Emily drops to the ground and starts CPR.

"Come JJ, Breath," Pushing down on JJ chest 30 times, she moves to her in she repeat this 3 more times.

"Damn it, JJ breath," Emily yells repeating the process.

JJ gasps breaths. Coughing, she try to sit it.

"No, lay down Jennifer," Emily says putting her hands on her shoulder in pushing her to lay down.

Hearing her breathing, Emily smiles. She looks over at the unsub and he still out cold.

"JJ, breath and I gonna to find our way out of here okay. Be right back." Emily gets up and looks around. She goes to the door and try to open it. It opens and she turns back to JJ.

JJ, who finally catches her breath gets up slowly and is hit with a wave of dizziness. She stumble to Emily. Emily who was watching her, grabs her arm for the balance. Thanking her, JJ goes through the door and throws up from the sight.

* * *

Waking up by his cell phone, Hotch answers it.

"Speak Garcia," Hotch sleepy voice says.

"Sir, I got the truck and it belongs to a Michael Badhaj. Mr. Badhaj has no criminal record and he was a good student in school."

"Okay, Garcia call if you get anything else." Hotch says.

"Over and out."

Getting up, he calls Rossi, "Garcia got something wake up the team."

* * *

Pictures everywhere, naked womans getting beaten, torture and rape. A picture of Emily and JJ are their with their cloths. Emily shallow back the vomits and makes a disgusted throws again when she sees a photo of herself on the wall. Rubbing her neck, she wince in pain. They continue their way while the sirens are getting louder.

"Garcia call and came up with a name. Micheal Badhaj, he a college student looking for a business degree. He graduate high school with honors and was a perfect student. Got to class on time, raise his hand, and when he spoke he was well-mannered. He was captain of the Baseball Team and went to national." Hotch says as soon as the team was assemble.

"That doesn't sounds like the profile." Morgan says looking at the time. It now been 16 hours since he last saw the girls.

"Well, that all we got until Garcia get more information. Lets goes question Mr. Badhaj and we go from there." Hotch walks toward the door. The rest follow.

The sirens were cut off mid-way so the unsub doesn't panic. Hotch thinks what state are the girls going to be in when get them. Morgan, thinking about what he going to do when he see the unsub, nobody mess with his family. Rossi prays that the girls will heals both mental and emotionally after this. Lord help him, if the girls needs to heals physically too. Reid thinks about all the times that JJ has help him and the past and how Emily help him with his drug thing. All alone in her office typing away, Garcia reflects to the last girls-night out.

_Sitting at Emily's flat, Garcia and JJ are laughing at the latest hair-brain thing that the Trouble group has gotten into. While Emily is in the shower trying to get the paint off of her, Garcia has told the story to JJ._

_"They were just sitting in the bullpen, working on their cases file when all the sudden Derek gets a good idea. Garcia, watching him notice the smile on his face when she is walking to JJ office._

_"Hello, sunshine how is your day going?" Garcia says brightly walking into the office._

_"Its going, I think I going to take a break and a moment." JJ says frowning at the piece of paper on her desk. Looking up at Garcia she manage a smile._

_Knowing that whatever her friend is looking isn't good she asks, "Do you want company?"_

_"No, but thank you, I think I going to take a walk and clear my head," Shaking her head at the gruesome crime scene she put a sticky note on it and closes it. Getting up she ushers Garcia out of the office and closes it. "Well see you later Garcia." _

_"Hey JJ, want a girls night in tonight" Garcia says smiley._

_"Sure, it be great." JJ forces another smile and walks out the bullpen._

_Watching the interaction between the two women, Hotch thinks JJ needs a break._

_Morgan looks over at Garcia and seeing her frowning faces sees if he can make her smile. Taking a pen he throws it at Prentiss. Prentiss looks up at Morgan with a scowl. Nodding his head toward Garcia he mouths, "Lets cheer her up."_

_Grinning she nods her head yes. _

_The workers behind them who was repainting a spot for the office goes on break._

_Grinning, both getting up they each take a paint brush and start painting each other fasts._

_Garcia looks over and her jaws dropped. Their and the middle of the bullpen stands Morgan and Prentiss painting each other. Burst out laughing she says, "What are you two doing?" _

_"Morgan started it." Emily says while painting his bald head._

_"Oh yeah" Morgans takes the paint brush in drip in the paint bucket and throws it at Emily. It goes all over her._

_"What are you two doing," Hotch says overhead._

_Both grinning crazy they both says "Painting"._

_Shakes his head in amusement, Hotch says "Well get back to work." Going back to his office_

_By now their paints everywhere, both setting their brushes back down they goes to their desks._

_JJ walks in and stares, "What the hell happened here?" _

_"Emily started it," Morgan says quickly._

_Also shaking her head and smily she goes to her office. Garcia goes to hers._

_The worker who was painting walks back in and stares. He looks over at the agents who are covered in paints and shakes his head and get back to work._

_Back at the Girl-night in. JJ burst out laughing and Emily joins in too after hearing what they're talking about._

Hearing a ding from her computer, she calls Hotch.

"Hotch its the Neighbor, James Goans"

**This actually happened in my life. Two of my best friends were trying to cheer me up and it worked and they didn't get in trouble either.**

**Thanks for the support and hopefully I have time to post more Chapters.**  
**Loves the reviews and can take more if you want.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you positive that it's the neighbor?" Hotch spoke in the phone. As the boss, he needs to make 100% sure that this is the unsub. If it not, it means failure and failure is what he couldn't afford.

"Yes sir, I'm positive that James Goans. Mr. Goans has a record of beating his ex-wife after she got tired of their child crying and she gave it to adoption center. He was mad because, I quote "I could have made him better than me," he was hoping to train his kid be the perfect criminal. He got multiple counts of stalking and had one incident when he forced himself on a woman. He went to jail for 3 years for beating his ex-wife and is on patrol ever since," Garcia says, quickly so they can save her friends.

"Okay, Garcia we heading there now," Hanging up, he explain to Rossi what Garcia said and got him to radio in back-up.

There are going to go save their girls.

* * *

Emily was about to cross the door to, she assume, the kitchen when someone grabs her from behind. James knocks her unconscious by slamming her head in the door frame. JJ turns around when she heard the thump. Eye widening she looks at him, then tackles him to the floor. Sightly dizzy from the fall and the neck hold earlier, she not fast enough to block his arm from hitting her in the face. Going down, she yelp in pain. James gets on top of her and repeatedly punches her again.

Curling up in a ball, she takes the punches. Notice that he was getting tired, she waits until she can get a shot in. He slows down and JJ throws a forceful punch to his eye.

"Bitch, I going to get you for that," yanking her up by the arm, almost popping the arm of her socket, he throws her down the basement stairs. Looking at the brunette, he thinks _Blondie more feisty,"_ locking the door behind him with a chair.

* * *

"Almost there," Hotch says gripping his gun tight.

**Don't you just hate cliff-hangers ;(**

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait and I know I left you readers a cliff-hanger, so I do something special and post more than one chapter today.**

**Thanks to all the Followers and the Reviews that I have gotten, Anyways on with the story.**

Hitting the ends the stairs, JJ's body is on fire. Her head hurt and her neck hurt the worse but it pales in comparison with her shoulder. It twisted and has cuts all over. Hearing James goes down to the stairs, she scramble up and almost falls because her leg is also hurt.

Looking at him, she notice a stream of blood going down his face. _Go Emily, _she says proudly in her head.

* * *

Emily wakes up with the worst headache that she ever had. She looks around and wondering what she doing here. Flashes of memories go through her head. _Seeing a body on the ground then getting hit by an object, being chain to the wall, watching JJ get choke and hitting the unsub up top the head, getting knocks out again. _

"JENNIFER," Emily yells. Looking around, she hears a thumping sound downstairs. Going to the door, she put her hand on the knob and twist. Its locked and when she pulls her hand back, she has a sticky red liquid on her hand. Staring in horror, she start to bang her shoulder against the door and wince in pain every time its hits the door.

The door doesn't budge. Now knowing he must have rigged it up with something to prevent the door from opening, she goes to kick open the door. Raising her leg up, she kick and it bust off the hinges and goes flying down the stairs.

* * *

Mid-kick to Blondie ribs, he hears a crash behind him. Turning around, he sees the basement door on the floor and an angry brunette on the stair-way down. Shiver in fear from the coldness of her eyes, he charges.

Letting out painful breaths, JJ also hears a crash behind her. Looking at Emily, she sees her eyes and sees the protective for JJ and the hatred for the unsub. Knowing she has at least a crack rib she stands up and gets the bat on the table behind her. Watching the unsub charging Emily, she is surprise by the kick Emily unleashes on the Unsub.

James, thinks maybe he took more than he could handle kidnapping both agents. He thought they wasn't going be a problem. Especially this big of a problem. Getting kick by the brunette, he lets out a breath and goes down. Grabbing her by the ankle, he pulls.

Emily lands on the floor and has a hard time catching her breath. Rolling over on her sides, she breaths deeply.

James gets to his feet and kicks Emily hard on the stomach.

JJ takes the bat and swing but does not connect to the unsub, because when she swings, James ducks. Getting the bat again she try once more, but the bat is hold onto by the unsub.

Taking the bat from her, he struggles, when she tighten her grip on it. Elbow her in the faces, he takes the bat from her. Bringing it down her, he switches back to Emily and hit her with the bat. Doing this multiple times to each, he breathes deeply and drops the down on his knees he flips blond on her back and starts grabbing at her shirt.

Emily has to watch in horror as the unsub torment her friend. James got JJ shirt off and is looking down at her chest in lust. Yanking her bra off, he grabs her breast.

Somehow, Emily founds the strengths to get up and pulls the unsub in a choke-hold too. She grips very hard and the unsub starts clawing at her faces. Knowing where a pressure point is, she push down on it hard. He passes out. She crawls over to JJ and sits.

JJ, ashamed that he assault her, puts her shirt back on and turns to Emily.

Emily puts her hands around JJ and pulls her to her chest. JJ lays her head down.

"JJ, don't be ashamed in what he did," Emily says tightening her grip.

"Emily, just hold me," JJ whisper out.

Unknown by the two, James comes too and silently gets the gun out of the drawer in the corner. Raising it up, he points it at the two women.

"F.B.I, FREEZES"

A shot rings out.

**Later tonight, I will have a new chapters. Again, thanks to the followers and the reviews. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Me do not own Criminal Mind. Thought I will throw it out there.**

The team just got to James Goans's House. Going in pairs with the locals, they continue. Searching around, they hear "F.B.I, FREEZE." After that they hear two shots.

* * *

Morgan paired up with Reid and a another officer, walking in the house, guns pointed in front them. Silently they move to the kitchen and saw that a door is missing. Looking at each they motion forward.

Going down the stairs they hear nothing, but heavy breathing. Getting to the bottom, Morgan does a quick look around and saw Emily holding JJ. Letting out relived breaths that the at least look okay, he glance around for the Unsub.

Glancing behind them he sees that James has a gun pointed at them. Yelling for him the freeze, he fires the guns.

* * *

Emily was just wanted to comfort JJ for a moment before they tried to escape when she hears ""F.B.I, FREEZE," Looking up, she looks at James pointed a gun at them. Putting JJ, body behind hers, she takes the bullet and goes down.

Firing, Morgan sees that he hit his target but not enough to kill him. Rushing over to the unsub he sees that he hit him in the chest. Flipping him over, he handcuffed him, then hand him over to the locals and rushes to the girls.

"Emily, where you hit?," Morgan says rushy.

"Shoulder," Emily says through gritted teeth.

Pushing down on the wound, he glanced at JJ and sees that she in shock.

"JJ, look at me JJ, You need to breathe," looking back at his partner, Emily is rapidly losing her color.

"JJ, I need your help." Morgan said.

Reid goes to JJ and start to rub her arm soothing . JJ flinched and seems to come out of her shock. Looking down, she pushes a strand out of Emily eyes.

"JJ, hold on to her hand and make sure she stays awake, Reid, direct the EMT down here."

Reid get up and runs back up the stairs running in to Hotch and Rossi.

"Guys, we need the EMT." Reid says haunted. Seeing Emily like that so weak made him feel sick. Seeing that JJ was missing a button on her shirt made him fight back from being sick.

"Okay but, first what the status of girls," Rossi says while Hotch is going to lead the EMT down.

"Looks like they put up a fight, JJ has multiple injures and looks to be sexually assualted. How much I don't know. Emily also has multiple injures and a bullet." Reid says.

Seething from anger, the italian looks at the unsub being escorted out and grabs his gun.

"No, stop! Emily and JJ wouldn't want you do that," Reid says, thinking why he trying to keep the unsub from bring avenged for the girls.

Taking deep calming breaths, he return the guns to his holder looks to Reid, "He one lucky son of a bitch."

* * *

Emily feels cold. _Wow, _she thought "_this what it must feel to get shot in the shoulder". _ Looking at JJ, she speaks, "You so beautiful."

JJ, shocked at the admission replied back," You are too, but you need to save your strength." Lowering her head, she places a gently kiss on her forehead, then on her noses, finally her mouth.

"Okay EMT are here," Morgan says, glad that through this they finally man up and kiss.

"You have the worst timing," Emily laugh through her pain.

JJ smiles.

The EMT take both women to the hospital.

**I think that a nice ending but if you guys want a sequel, review or something. Like I said REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Catch you guys later,**


End file.
